


Cut Away

by Trialia



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won my freedom, yet my past has been cut away forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Away

Ffamran Bunansa was not born, when first I left the Wood. Nor so Balthier, the man I found and took as hume partner when he changed his name and began to establish his rakish reputation, in denial of his supposedly privileged past. Much as I denied my sister's laws and those of the Green Word by my departure from Her midst. He came to understand why I left, in time, but it took some time for him to admit his reasons for leaving Archadia. For seven years we have wandered the world together.

The blink of an eye, and a lifetime.

We viera learn from birth to live as one with the Wood and the life within her, to commune in harmony with the Wood: she is all that will last, we are told. But I have seen Ivalice beyond Her borders, and I know that as time passes, so too will our lives, our sanctuary forbidden at the last. Nothing is permanent: not even the viera, long-lived race that we are.

If my leaving the Wood and learning of these things in order to help protect my sisters and Her from them will help delay that world's demise, I embrace my exile willingly and with no explanations.

I do as I must, though it be with hume or a multitude of other races by my side, yet always shall I sorrow for that which can never be again.

Time is fleeting, even for me.


End file.
